Je n'ai qu'un seul souhait: que tout redevienne comme avant
by Enimsay1998
Summary: Les New Directions sont amis depuis leurs plus tendre enfance. Mais après la troisième Santana disparaît en détruisant la plupart des amitiés derrière elle. A présent Quinn déteste Rachel, Kurt et Mercedes ne s'adressent plus la parole, Noah et Finn passent leurs temps à se battre... Mais 4 ans après, Rachel reçois un message d'un des pires ennemis des NDS qui sais ou est Santana.
1. Chapter 1

**_Je n'ai qu'un seul souhait : que tout redevienne comme avant._**

**_Chapitre 1:_**

* * *

_Noah Puckerman, Brittany , Rachel Berry et Quinn Fabray entrèrent ensemble dans l'amphithéâtre le plus connut de New-York. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au deuxième rang. _

_"Brittany: Vous croyez qu'on a bien fait de venir ?... Je veux dire on ne peut pas vraiment lui faire confiance._

_Noah: Si il a mentit, je le castre._

_Rachel: Je t'aiderai._

_Naoh: Merci._

_Quinn: Taisez-vous sa commence."_

_Les lumières s'éteignirent plongeant la salle, sauf la scène, dans le noir. Une dizaine de filles, toutes vêtues d'un shorty noir, d'un débardeur blanc, et d'une casquette, se placèrent au centre de cette dite scène. Un jeune homme vint les rejoindre, lui était vêtu d'un jean noir, d'un débardeur blanc et d'une casquette noire. Les jeunes filles et lui se mirent rapidement à chanter et danser sur toutes la scène.  
_

**_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go_**

**_(Look) I'm betting you like people_**  
**_And I'm betting you love freak mode_**  
**_And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls_**  
**_And stroke your little ego_**  
**_I bet you I'm guilty your honor_**  
**_That's just how we live in my genre_**  
**_Who in the hell done paved the road wider?_**  
**_There's only one flo, and one rida_**  
**_I'm a damn shame_**  
**_Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring_**  
**_Tryna put it on ya_**  
**_Bet your lips spin back around corner_**  
**_Slow it down baby take a little longer_**

_Les quatre anciens membres du Glee-Club écarquillèrent les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux._**_  
_**

**_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go _**

_Alors ce fils de chien n'avait pas mentit ? Depuis des années, elle était là sous leurs yeux et ils n'avaient rien remarquée._

**_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_**  
**_Whistle baby, whistle baby_**  
**_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_**  
**_Whistle baby, whistle baby_**  
**_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_**

**_It's like everywhere I go_**  
**_My whistle ready to blow_**  
**_Shawty don't leave a note_**  
**_She can get any by the low_**  
**_Told me she's not a pro_**  
**_It's okay, it's under control_**  
**_Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle_**  
**_Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes_**  
**_Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road_**  
**_Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo_**  
**_Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle_**  
**_So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music_**  
**_Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it_**  
**_Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it_**

_Les quatre amis se prenèrent par la main en signe de réconfort._

**_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_**  
**_Let me know_**  
**_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_**  
**_And we start real slow_**  
**_You just put your lips together_**  
**_And you come real close_**  
**_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_**  
**_Here we go_**

**_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_**  
**_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_**  
**_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_**  
**_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_**

**_Go girl you can twerk it_**  
**_Let me see you whistle while you work it_**  
**_I'mma lay it back, don't stop it_**  
**_'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me_**  
**_Now, shawty let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh_**  
**_Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh!_**

**_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_**  
**_Let me know_**  
**_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_**  
**_And we start real slow_**  
**_You just put your lips together_**  
**_And you come real close_**  
**_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_**  
**_Here we go_**

**_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_**  
**_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby,_**  
**_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_**  
**_Whistle baby, whistle baby_**

_La chanson se termina et une nouvelle commença. Un duo, évidemment... Sébastian se mit à chanter alors que les jeunes filles enchaînait des pas de danses plus ou moins difficiles.  
_

_**I came to dance, dance, dance, dance**  
** I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans**  
** I'm wearin' all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands**  
** Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands**  
** Yeah yeah**_

** 'Cause it goes on and on and on**  
** And it goes on and on and on, yeah**

_Toutes les filles reprirent le refrain._

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**  
** Sayin' ay-oh, gotta let go**  
** I wanna celebrate and live my life**  
** Sayin' ay-oh, baby let's go**

** 'Cause we gon' rock this club**  
** We gon' go all night**  
** We gon' light it up**  
** Like it's dynamite**  
** 'Cause I told you once**  
** Now I told you twice**  
** We gon' light it up**  
** Like it's dynamite**

_Et Santana chanta le deuxème couplet. Elle se trémoussait en même temps contre Sébastian.  
_

_**I came to move, move, move, move**  
** Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew**  
** I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do**  
** Just what the call I came here to do, do, do, do**  
** Yep, Yep**_

** 'Cause it goes on and on and on**  
** And it goes on and on and on, yeah**

_Puis comme pour le premier couplet, le reste des danseuses se mirent à chanter._

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**  
** Sayin' ay-oh, gotta let go**  
** I wanna celebrate and live my life**  
** Sayin' ay-oh, baby let's go**

** 'Cause we gon' rock this club**  
** We gon' go all night**  
** We gon' light it up**  
** Like it's dynamite**  
** 'Cause I told you once**  
** Now I told you twice**  
** We gon' light it up**  
** Like it's dynamite**

_La voix de Sebastian et celle de Santana s'allièrent._

**I'm gonna take it all, I**  
** I'm gonna be the last one standing**  
** Higher over all, I**  
** I'm gonna be the last one standing**  
** 'Cause I, I, I, believe it**  
** And I,I,I, I just want it all**  
** I just want it all**  
** I'm gonna put my hands in the air, my hands in the air**  
** Put your hands in the air**

** I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**  
** Sayin' ay-oh, gotta let go**  
** I wanna celebrate and live my life**  
** Sayin' ay-oh, baby let's go**

** 'Cause we gon' rock this club**  
** We gon' go all night**  
** We gon' light it up**  
** Like it's dynamite**  
** 'Cause I told you once**  
** Now I told you twice**  
** We gon' light it up**  
** Like it's dynamite**  
** 'Cause I told you once**  
** Now I told you twice**  
** We gon' light it up**  
** Like it's dynamite **

_La salle se remplit rapidement d'applaudissements. La troupe remercièrent leur public avant de retourner dans les coulisses. C'est à ce moment-là que le téléphone de Rachel vibra._

**_De Sebastian à Rachel:_**

**_Je vous est vu dans la salle, le spectacle vous a-t-il plût ?_**

**_Vous voyez, je ne vous ai pas mentit. _**

**_Santana était bel et bien là sous vos yeux et vous n'avez rien vu._**

**_Enfin bref, Santana et moi on est derrière l'amphithéâtre, _**

_si_**_ vous voulez la voir c'est maintenant. _**

_"Rachel: Sebastian dit que c'est maintenant ou jamais._

_Noah: Moi j'y vais, a vous de voir après._

_Quinn: C'était ma meilleure amie, et à Brittany aussi, on vient."_

_Noah, Brittany et Quinn se tournèrent vers Rachel. Celle-ci fixait son écran de téléphone. Dessus trônait fièrement une photo de Santana et elle plus jeunes. _

_"Noah: Rachel tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est maintenant..ou jamais._

_Rachel: On y va."_

_Les quatre amis se mirent à courir. Courir pour leur amie. Tant de question trônaient dans leurs têtes. Et elles étaient rester trop longtemps sans réponses._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Je n'ai qu'un seul souhait: que tout redevienne comme avant._**

**_Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles.  
_**

* * *

_Les quatre amis, après quelques minutes de course, arrivèrent finalement derrière l'amphithéâtre. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se cachèrent derrière un mur. _

_Ils pouvaient clairement entendre Santana rigoler avec Sebastian._

_Noah tourna la tête vers les trois jeunes filles acquiescèrent. Pour l'instant seul Noah allait se montrer._

_Il dépoussiéra sa chemise et son jean avant d'avancer de quelques pas._

_**Allongé au sol, il se faisait frapper par les mêmes garçons que d'habitude. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? **_

_Les éclats de voix étaient de plus en plus près. _

**_"...: Lâchez-le...bande de couillons."_**

**_Les garçons s'enfuirent. Noah se cacha la tête entre les bras presque sûr que la jeune fille qui l'avait secourut allait le taper également.  
_**_Plus que quelques pas. Juste...quelques pas.  
_

**_"...: Ca va aller ? Hého réponds-moi au moins, je t'ai aider, non ?!... Trou du cul._**

**_Noah: Tu ne va pas me taper?_**

**_...: Si je t'ai aider c'est pas pour te taper ensuite idiot... Aller viens."_**

**_La jeune fille l'aida à se relever. Puis elle le dépoussiéra.  
_**

_Noah avait de plus en plus de mal a respirer._

**_"Noah: Noah..._**

**_...: Quoi ?_**

**_Noah: Je m'appelle Noah Puckerman._**

**_...: Moi c'est Santana Lopez._**

**_Noah: On est amis ?_**

**_Santana: Plus même, moi je dirai meilleur ami."_**

**_La petite fille sourit de toutes ses dents tandis qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur la joue de Noah.  
_**

_"Noah: Santana..."_

_La jeune fille en question se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.  
_

_"Santana: Noah..."_

_Elle n'avait pas changée. Elle était juste encore plus belle qu'avant._

_La latina se mit d'un coup à courir, elle bouscula Noah et s'éloigna._

_Noah pris de surprise mit du temps à réaliser ce qui se passait._

_Il se mit à courir derrière elle._

_Santana passa devant Rachel, Brittany et Quinn sans leur adresser un regard._

_Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent surprises._

_"Noah: SANTANA ATTENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDS."_

_Noah passa devant les trois jeunes filles en courant._

_Santana courait toujours, elle traversa rapidement la route manquant de se faire écraser maintes fois._

_Noah essaya de la suivre mais dû s'arrêter à cause d'une voiture._

_Brittany pris le relais.  
_

_Elle arriva rapidement à la hauteur de Noah, et sauta au dessus de la voiture qui gênait._

_"Noah: Vas-y Brittany."_

_Rachel, Quinn et Sebastian le rejoignirent. _

_"Noah: Merci Seb'..._

_Sebastian: Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me remercies ?  
_

_Noah: Pour ce que t'ai entrain de faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Santana avait disparût. Et j'avais commencer à perdre espoir de la revoir un jour. Alors oui je te remercies._

_Sebastian: Qu'on soit clair je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi, ou les autres débiles. J'ai fait ça pour elle._

_Noah: Je m'en doutais un peu."_

_De son côté, Brittany courait toujours après Santana._

**_"Un gars: Stupide, tu est stupide. Haha espèce d'imbécile."_**

**_Brittany se recroquevilla sur elle-même en pleurant. Elle en avait marre. _**

_"Brittany: SANTANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."_

**_"...: Dégage espèce de connard..."_**

**_Le garçon s'en alla laissant Brittany avec la jeune fille._**

**_Cette dernière alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle._**

**_"...: T'es pas stupide. Faut pas les laisser dire ça. Ce ne sont que des cons de toute façon._**

**_Brittany: Merci."_**

_La blonde accéléra le pas et tendit la main.  
_

_**"Brittany: Brittany SPierce et toi ?"**_

_Elle y était presque...encore un peu...  
_

**_"...: Santana Lopez."_**

_Et bingo, elle avait attraper la capuche du sweat que Santana portait._

_Elle tira de toutes ses forces faisant basculer la latina sur elle._

_Elles tombèrent._

_Santana voulut se relever pour partir mais Brittany la retint._

_La blonde la tira en arrière._

_Les deux jeunes filles étaient allongées au sol sur le dos et regardaient le ciel comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfant._

_Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elles ne se relèvent._

_Brittany étreignit la latina avant d'attraper sa main et de la força à courir avec elle._

_Elles arrivèrent rapidement là ou Noah, Sebastian, Rachel et Quinn attendaient._

_Noah l'étreignit ainsi que Quinn._

_Rachel, quant à elle, la gifla avant la serrer dans ses bras._

_Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien._

_Sebastian commença à partir quand Santana le rappela._

_"Sebastian: Je rentre chez moi, tkt."_

_La latina vint déposer un baiser humide sur sa joue avant de retourner parler avec ses anciens camarades._

_Intérieurement elle était heureuse de les retrouver._

_Même si maintenant elle devait leur expliquer pourquoi elle avait fuit._


End file.
